Asgard and Olympus Collide
by Lokisawesome
Summary: Sent by the Olympians hoping to make peace with the Asgardians, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Thalia, and a demigod named Michelle go to Asgard to help with Loki and other odd things. Their main worry is that all-seeing Heimdall will know where they're from and alert Odin. Michelle begins to secretly visit Loki in the dungeons and worries about falling in love with the god.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy, Thor, Loki, or any of those people... :/ I wish I did, then I'd be rich...I only own Michelle. R&R please!  
**

Chapter 1

Percy coughed on his blue soda, spraying it everywhere. Not a very flattering thing to do in front of the Olympian gods. Athena wrinkled her nose in disgust. " You want us to do WHAT?!" he said to his uncle. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked freaked out to. Clarisse just looked bored, sharpening her ax. Ares also shared his daughters expression. " I know it sounds a little extreme..."

" Extreme?!" Thalia yelled at her father. " You just want us to go visit the city of the Norse gods to help them with Loki and whatever else they need helping with?! No, no problem at all except WE'RE MORTAL ENEMIES!" A cool breeze swept in as Michelle, a daughter of Demeter, walked in carrying a green duffel bag. She turned to her mother. " Are they done yet? I'm bored!" When Clarisse saw her she sprang up with anger.

" I'm not going with her!" Michelle noticed her at the same time.

" What's she doing here! I wasn't told she was coming!" That settled it for Percy.

" Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" He yelled above the two shouting demigods. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico realized his tactics and also agreed to go. If Michelle and Clarisse were going, then they needed to have someone else go to make sure they didn't kill each other. When everyone calmed down enough, Zeus told them to stand in the middle of the floor. The demigods did so, Michelle and Clarisse standing as far away from each other as possible. When they were ready, their parents gave them duffel bags (Percy got turquoise, Annabeth got gray, Clarisse got red, Nico got black, and Thalia got blue. Michelle got green as you know.) and then the gods raised their hands and the demigods got sucked into a swirling orange vortex that would deposit them onto the broken Bifrost. As they were sucked in, their consecutive thoughts are

Percy: What in the name of the gods?

Annabeth: What are some good introduction tactics?

Clarisse: BORINGGGGG!

Nico: At least I know that there's a Hel there somewhere, maybe we'll be friends.

Thalia: Wherever we end up, it'd better not be up high.

Michelle: Poison Ivy, check. Strangling Vines, check. Choke berries, check. Oh my gods, what else?

...

Thor was sitting in his room when a messenger came from Heimdall. He said that he was to join Sif and the Warriors Three and go to the end of the Bifrost. No explanation was given to this order, but then again, you don't question Heimdall. He grabbed his hammer, Mjolnir, and marched to the stables. Sif was already there, mounted on a chestnut mare. Thor got on a pure white stallion and together they galloped off, not bothering to wait for the others. Halfway down the broken bridge, they saw six figures walking up from the end and spurred their horses to go faster.

...

Thalia was the first one to regain her senses (as usual), checking her weapons and otherwise preparing for whatever there was here. Soon the rest were good to go and they started down the rainbow bridge. Soon they could see figures racing at them from farther down. Clarisse grabbed her ax, Michelle her knives, Percy Riptide, Annabeth her dagger, Thalia her spear, and Nico stood there with his Stygian Iron sword. When the riders approached, Michelle noticed a muscular blonde guy with a hammer and a warrior woman. _Good, Maybe we'll be friends. _she thought. The man jumped down and stood before them. He looked them over and then extended his hand toward Percy.

" Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. You are?"

" Percy Jackson."

" And your companions?"

" Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Michelle."

" Are you of good intent?" Annabeth took over from Percy.

" We are from Midgard, Lord Thor, and we have been sent to help you with Loki." It was part of the truth anyway. Thor looked rather surprised.

" Director Fury sent you?"

" You could say that."

" Well, you look like honest people. I shall take you before the Allfather. And then we shall see whether you shall be welcome in Asgard. Sif?"

" Thor?"

" Run back and get some horses for them."

" And if I see Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun?"

" Send them here."

" Okay." Sif whirled around and galloped off. Thor turned to them.

" Come, we must walk whilst the Lady Sif fetches us horses. In the meantime, tell me about yourselves."

**There's chapter 1! Please review! I'm open to ideas for the chapters!**


	2. Important AN! READ!

**Readers, followers, and all other types of viewers! I won't be posting for a while due to our HUGE move to Boston from Grants Pass Oregon! I'm sorry, and when I get all set up over there, I will post extra long chapters for all of my stories! I promise! Oh, and one more thing...I DON'T OWN AVENGERS, ERAGON, OR ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN TERESA, CHLOE, JURA, LENORA, OR ALL MY OTHER OC'S!**


End file.
